


Dr. Sexy, Veterinarian Edition

by sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, Fluff, Flustered Castiel, M/M, Veterinarian Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/sparksflycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in charge of babysitting his niece's guinea pig. When things go wrong, he rushes to Singer Animal Hospital for help. </p><p>Enter Dr. Dean Winchester, vet extraordinaire, to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Sexy, Veterinarian Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Destiel Christmas Minibang](http://destielchristmasminibang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art for this fic was done by the lovely and talented Ris ([fvckingjensen](http://fvckingjensen.tumblr.com/)) <3 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta, Lydia ([jensennjared](http://jensennjared.tumblr.com/))

“Someone help! Please.” Castiel rushed into Singer Animal Hospital like a whirlwind, clutching a white, fluffy guinea pig to his chest. He could hear the panic in his voice; he felt the pressure rising in his chest. “I need a doctor!”

“Sir, what’s wrong?” A small, young brunette woman gave him a concerned look from behind the front desk.

“It’s Snowflake – I think he ate tinsel and I need the doctor _right now_.” 

“Who is Snowflake?”

“What? Oh, he’s a guinea pig – right here.” Castiel held the bundle in his arms up so the woman could see.

“Aw, hello there sweet thing.”

Castiel glared. “There’s no time. Did you not hear me? I need the doctor. _Now_.”

“I am going to need you to calm down, sir.”

“Calm down? Are you even listening? My niece’s guinea pig is _dying_ and you won’t get me the damn vet!”

“Hey now, who’s dying?” Castiel spun around to see a man in a generic Singer Animal Hospital shirt emerge from the back room.

“My niece’s guinea pig.” Castiel explained again. “I think he ate tinsel, and I read online that it could be fatal for an animal of his size.”

“Tinsel? Dude, tinsel is the worst. I can’t believe you actually use tinsel to decorate any surface in your house.”

Castiel gave the man an affronted look. “I hardly feel my decorating choices are what’s important given the current situation. Is this or is this not a veterinary hospital?”

“Sure is.” The man reached out and plucked Snowflake from Castiel’s arms.

“Hey!” Castiel lunged after the guinea pig. “I need the doctor on call.”

“You got him.” The man gave Castiel a confident smile as he started to look Snowflake over. “Dr. Winchester, at your service.”

“ _You’re_ the doctor?” Castiel was mildly horrified. “The man who chose to judge my Christmas décor in a time of crisis?”

“Yup. And you know you can trust me because I understand the evils of tinsel.” Dr. Winchester winked at Castiel before turning to head into the back again. “Nancy, I’m gonna need the x-ray prepped and ready to go ASAP.”

The brunette behind the desk gave a curt nod and jumped into action.

“Excuse me.” Castiel followed at the doctor’s heels. “What are you doing? Could you at least explain yourself in between your rude commentary?”

Dr. Winchester chuckled a bit a Castiel’s snide remark. “I’m taking your little guy and we’re gonna x-ray him to see if he ate any of your friggin’ tinsel.”

“And if he did?”

“If he did,” Dr. Winchester gave Snowflake’s head a sympathetic pat, “then we’ll maybe have to operate depending on if it’s wrapped around his intestines.”

“Oh, God.” Castiel paled. “This guinea pig _cannot_ die.”

“We will do everything we can, don’t worry –”

“No, you don’t understand.” Castiel grabbed Dr. Winchester’s arm and spun him around to face him. “I had a hamster when I was a kid and it died and it wasn’t my fault but no one believes me and they still bring it up at holiday dinners – _‘no one trust Cas with your pet, he’ll just kill it!’_ – and my sister _finally_ decided to let it go and asked me to watch Snowflake while she and my niece are on vacation so I _cannot_ be the reason this cute fluffy animal dies!”

Dr. Winchester blinked in shock for a moment, taking in Castiel’s desperate tone and fear-filled eyes. “Well, Cas,” the vet put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, clutching Snowflake protectively to his chest with his other arm, “lucky for you, I’m not in the habit of letting cute fluffy animals bite the dust. Snowflake’s not dying. Not on my watch.”

Castiel squinted and observed Dr. Winchester’s face; he looked sincere. Castiel nodded tersely. “Thank you.”

“Why don’t you go sit in the waiting room?” Dr. Winchester suggested gently – his sarcasm and cavalier attitude gone now that he knew how truly stressed Castiel was. “Hannah, one of our receptionists, will grab you some coffee and I’ll come get you as soon as I have the x-ray results.”

“Yes,” Castiel took a deep breath. “I can do that. Just – take care of him.”

“I will.” Dr. Winchester gave Castiel’s shoulder a final squeeze and then turned away to go into the x-ray room.

Castiel stared after the green-eyed vet for a minute; the spot on his shoulder where Dr. Winchester’s hand had been was still tingling from the comforting, yet strong, contact. He turned on his heel and headed back into the waiting room, praying to whatever God would listen for the health of a guinea pig. 

Castiel shook his head. Praying for a guinea pig. This is what his life had become. At least the vet was good looking – annoying and a bit a crass at first, but without question the most attractive man Castiel had met in a while. And he had seemed genuinely concerned for Snowflake. Maybe he was sensitive under all that bravado… Castiel shook his head. His niece’s guinea pig was probably on his deathbed and all he could do was wonder about whether the vet was relationship material.

Maybe everyone was right – he probably shouldn’t be left in charge of the family pets anymore.

After what seemed like hours but was only 20 minutes, Dr. Winchester (now in a white lab coat and looking like a proper veterinarian) reappeared from behind the door that led to the back room.

“How’d it go?” Castiel jumped to his feet, heart hammering in his chest.

“No tinsel – Snowflake’s in the clear.”

Castiel let out the breath he’d been holding. “You’re sure?”

“Yup. You can see for yourself on the x-ray right here.” Dr. Winchester motioned for Castiel to follow him into one of the exam rooms and threw the x-ray up onto a light box. “His insides are clear as day.”

“Oh, thank God.” Castiel felt himself relax for the first time since spotting Snowflake sitting in a pile of tinsel underneath his Christmas tree. “Where is he now?”

“Nancy’s just doing his paperwork and taking some vitals on him, but she should be – ah, here she is now.”

The brunette from earlier came into the room, beaming down at the guinea pig in her arms. “He’s perfectly healthy, Mr. Novak. Your niece will be none the wiser.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Castiel gave the technician a sheepish look as he took Snowflake from her. “My apologies for earlier. I was quite frantic when I first came in.”

“That’s okay.” The young woman – Nancy – smiled at him. “Just means you care about animals, and that’s a good thing in our book.” She gave Snowflake a final pet before leaving the room. 

“And thank you to you, too, Dr. Winchester –” 

“Call me Dean.”

“Oh, uh, Dean.” Castiel fumbled over the vet’s name, suddenly feeling shy under his green gaze. “Thank you, Dean. I appreciate you ensuring Snowflake’s safety.”

“Like I said,” Dean moved to write something down on a piece of paper, “no one dies on my watch.” The vet finished scribbling on the sticky note in front of him. “Heya, Cas, here’s my number.” Dean gave Castiel a mischievous grin. “Ya know, just in case you need some advice on how to handle Snowflake.”

Castiel felt heat rise on his cheeks as Dean’s fingers brushed against his own, the vet handing him the post-it note with his number on it. He coughed a bit to clear his throat, which was suddenly bone dry. “Ah, yes. Good thinking – best to keep Snowflake in mind.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely a trouble maker.” Dean laughed. “Maybe I should make a house call tonight. Just to check in – make sure all of your tinsel is secure.”

Castiel gulped, eyes wide as he met Dean’s playful gaze. “I think that would be wise.”  
  
“Awesome.” Dean’s face broke into a handsomely dashing grin that made Castiel’s heart beat a bit faster in his chest. “I’ll swing by around seven. I’ll bring beer and some carrots.”

“Carrots?” Castiel gave Dean a confused look.

“For Snowflake.” Dean motioned towards the white fluff ball in Castiel’s arms. “Don’t wanna forget about my number one patient.”

“Hmm,” Castiel hummed in thought, giving Dean a half-smile. “I’m not sure how I feel about you using my niece’s guinea pig to ask me out on a date.”

“I’m thinking you’re gonna feel just fine about it once you get me horizontal on your couch tonight.”

Castiel choked on air, taken aback by Dean’s boldness. Not that he minded the picture Dean was painting; Dean spread out under him on his comfortable leather couch… it was a good picture.

“You’ll probably rethink your decision to pursue me once you see how much tinsel is on my tree.” Castiel huffed jovially.

Dean laughed, and it was music to Castiel’s ears. “Nah, I think I’m starting to like the stuff. Can’t beat some mistletoe though. I hope you’ve got plenty of that.”

Castiel blushed, but a smirk spread across his face. Something told him he wasn’t actually going to need any mistletoe as an excuse to make a move that night.

Happy holidays, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://jinglymisha.tumblr.com/post/135663857842/destiel-christmas-mini-bang-author-jinglymisha)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [sparksflycastiel](http://sparksflycastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
